


屁股撅起来

by messeating



Series: YJ [14]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 玩儿一下。





	屁股撅起来

屁股撅起来

“请问您方便帮我把这个搬到楼上去吗？我一个人搬不动。”金在中有点尴尬的求助，他见这个男人长得人高马大的，胳膊上还有隆起的肌肉，心想力气应该挺大的。

他今天搬家，很不巧电梯今天检修，他没办法自能走楼梯，六楼虽然不高，但这么大个箱子他还是没办法搞定。

“方便，几楼啊？”

“六楼。”

“小意思，你带路。”

那人很爽快的答应了，笑得露出一口大白牙，金在中还挺有好感的。

特别是他把两条手臂轻松一发力，毫不费力地就扛起了箱子，那两块肌肉鼓地更高了。金在中咽了口口水，羡慕极了。

“好的，谢谢！”他赶紧跑到前面去带路，后面有人盯着他总觉得很别扭，两条腿都不知道怎么摆了。

好在那人力气确实大，六楼一会儿就到了，他开门把人请进屋，忙前忙后地一会儿开空调一会儿倒水，一会儿又切水果。

金在中看着面前正在喝水的高大男人，穿了短裤和黑背心，一身不算夸张的肌肉恰到好处的展现了出来。金在中给递给他的凉水顺着他的喉咙一路往下，喉结略一滑动，金在中跟着咽了一口水，立马反应过来这么盯着人家看不太好。

可眼神老是忍不住飘过去，他见那人身上满是汗水，顺着鬓角流了下来，浸入衣领，背心的领口那一圈颜色明显深了。

他小心翼翼地拿了一条新毛巾，“你要不要擦一擦啊？很热吧，我开了空调，马上就凉了。”

“你叫什么名字？”他接过金在中的毛巾，一扬手把空瓶子扔进垃圾桶问道。

“额...金在中，你呢？”

“郑允浩，”他四处看了看，一把抓起背心下摆擦了擦额头上的汗，又问道，“你们家浴室能借我用用吗？我想冲个凉，一身汗。”

金在中僵硬的点了点头，然后给他指了指，郑允浩转身就进去了。

金在中站在浴室门口还在想着刚刚一闪而过的腹肌，隐约还能看见小腹的耻毛，不得不说郑允浩实在性感地一塌糊涂。

尽管他并没有怎么收拾自己，短裤衩和简单的黑背心，被晒成深小麦色的皮肤，四处流淌的汗，毫无造型可言的板寸，一看就是糙直男。

可是金在中羡慕那一身优秀的肌肉啊！他也想拥有。

 

他在外面捏着自己白净的脸蛋儿胡思乱想，里面郑允浩很快就冲干净出来了。一出来又把金在中唬的一愣。

竟然连背心都懒得穿了，光套了个裤衩，手上拿着背心和内裤。所以，他是真空吗？

金在中别开眼，“你...你要不要穿我的，我给找新的...”

他支支吾吾地说着，又不好意思跟郑允浩对上眼，没看见郑允浩嘴边的坏笑。

“穿不下吧？”

“啊？”金在中抬头，看着郑允浩，后者看了看他的下身，又看了看自己的，十分不怀好意。

金在中脸瞬间爆红，两只手揪着自己的衣角，眼睛慌忙的到处乱瞟。

然后就被郑允浩带进怀里，他吓了一跳，僵着身子不敢动。

郑允浩色情至极地伸舌头舔了一口金在中的耳朵下面那片皮肤，“为什么就硬了？趁我洗澡干了什么？”

金在中一听差点晕过去，他自己根本没发现在刚刚的胡思乱想之后，竟然硬了！硬了！裤子前面被顶起来一块要多明显就有多明显。

“我没有...我...你要不要再喝点水？”他生硬的想转移话题，奈何实在太尴尬了，声音小得可怜。

郑允浩觉得自己像在欺负怀里的小美人，其实也没差...

“是挺渴的，但我不想喝水！”他一边伸手进金在中的衬衣去摸细腻地皮肤，一边把人往客厅带，期间不断故意用勃起的硬物去撞金在中的屁股，有几下不小心撞到了两瓣之间，激地金在中腿软。

好不容易磕磕碰碰地走到了客厅，金在中腿一软就瘫坐在沙发上，大眼睛热气蒸腾地看着郑允浩。

郑允浩嘴里含糊地骂了句“艹”，把自己裤子往下一拉，放出竖的笔直的阴茎，“全部吃下去！”

他直直的往金在中嘴里怼，金在中无措地张大了嘴巴去接纳，牙齿努力收起来不敢碰到嘴里的东西，郑允浩一下子戳到了他喉咙口去，金在中往外吐了一截，连忙抬眼看郑允浩，生怕他不高兴了。

见郑允浩只是盯着自己，金在中又自己扶着一点点吞了进去，实在吞不下去了，他难受地大眼睛里全是水，眉头微微皱着，模样要多可怜有多可怜。

可郑允浩不是怜香惜玉的主，还剩一小截，他捏着金在中的下巴就给硬赛进去了，金在中眼睛里的水再也盛不住了，簌簌地往下掉。

金在中完全没有经验，根本不知道怎么摆放自己的舌头，嘴巴要怎么动，只能任郑允浩干巴巴地插在里面。

好在郑允浩也没多折腾，他兴许也觉得没多舒服，就抽了出来。顶端一离开金在中的嘴唇，金在中就扒着郑允浩的大腿咳嗽，被堵在里面的口水也跟着往外流，等他咳完郑允浩的溃退湿了一片。

“裤子脱了，衣服也一起。”郑允浩捏着金在中的下巴，拇指在金在中被口水染的亮晶晶的下唇上按压着，他居高临下的指挥者金在中。

金在中到目前为止没有一丝反抗，口头的拒绝都没有过，或者这根本就是他期待发生的。

从他让郑允浩帮他帮箱子开始。

所以他脱得很干脆，夏天穿的很少，两下就扒完了。等他赤条条的靠在沙发上，发现郑允浩的短发已经重新被湿透了，他有些兴奋，仰着脑袋期待地看着郑允浩。

“你们长得好看的，是不是都这样？”郑允浩又是先低声骂了句艹，又玩味的看着金在中问着他。

“哪样？”金在中懵懵懂懂的，他把腿也放到沙发上来，两手抱着，下巴抵着膝盖，像个被欺负的未成年。

郑允浩嗤笑了一声，蹲下身把手硬插到金在中屁股下面，中指陷进股缝用力一划，“越美越骚！”

金在中抖了抖身子，压住了一声呻吟，就把自己脸埋进了膝盖和手臂，露出来的耳朵和刚刚在浴室门口被发现硬了一样红。

这次是被发现后面湿了。

郑允浩也坐上沙发，把金在中翻了个身，让他趴到自己腿上，屁股将将在膝盖的位置，干什么都方便。

“怎么不说话了？”他塞了个抱枕给金在中，垫在他胸口，免得难受。

金在中哪里还说得出什么，郑允浩那双热到发烫的手就在屁股上，那两瓣软肉被变着花样的揉搓，中间藏着的小穴偶尔被露出来，呼吸一样张合着小口，看得郑允浩一阵眼红。

“啪！”

“啊—”

猝不及防的一巴掌，狠狠地落在屁股上，瞬间就红了一片，金在中被打得懵了，他想转过头，但姿势原因他并不能转那么大幅度。

“痛...”金在中委屈的开口，他松开一直抓着抱枕的手，翻过去在郑允浩腰上轻轻地挠了几下，撒娇一样地求饶。

然而郑允浩并不领情，“啪啪—啪啪—”

左边两下右边两下，这下整个屁股都是红红的一片，金在中小声啜泣起来，他还没有被人这么打过，又痛又羞耻，他都说痛了还是要继续被打。

“真的痛？”

“嗯，痛...”

郑允浩大掌盖着可怜的屁股轻轻地揉了一下，金在中以为不会再打的时候，又是啪啪几巴掌，这下彻底被打哭了。

“痛的话，下面怎么还是这么硬？连这里——”他说着食指戳到股缝中间，手指第一节直接戳了进去，“都还是湿的，看，这么饥渴地吞着我的手指。”

金在中咬着抱枕的一角还在哭着，却抵不住郑允浩在后穴里面乱动的手指。他也不知道自己怎么回事，看到郑允浩的第一眼就想跟他说话，郑允浩上下滑动的喉结他想去舔一舔，流进衣服里的汗他想去舔干净，形状好看的腹肌他也想用舌头去感受一下纹路。

郑允浩让他硬了，郑允浩舔了他的耳朵，把他舔湿了。

可是他没想过让郑允浩打他屁股，还打得他越来越硬，越来越湿。金在中哭的要打嗝了，他觉得自己太羞耻了，就想这样说的，怎么这么......骚...

郑允浩可没管他那么多，没软，还湿着，就说明是爽着的，而且还想要。他一手慢慢转动着手指，越来越深地探进去，一手挤进金在中的胸口和抱枕之间，捏着那两点突起玩儿。

金在中的背脊骨一节一节的，特别明显地突出在白皙的背上，异常的诱惑，郑允浩看得口干舌燥，毫不犹豫的低头去舔，一节一节的，每一节都不放过，隔一节种一个草莓，一直往下到尾椎，再到两瓣软滑的臀肉到处都没放过。等金在中屁股里面被玩儿的水当当的了，他的被中间也纹身似的被种了一条线的鲜艳草莓。

郑允浩觉得差不多了，他抱起金在中让他背靠着沙发背，两腿大开，“自己抱着，抱稳了我方便操。”

金在中还刚刚被打哭的那股劲儿还没缓过来，抽抽噎噎的，他赌气似的踹了郑允浩肩膀一脚，力气小地都不足以让郑允浩动一点。手倒是听话地掰着自己的腿根，门户大开地完全敞开了身体。

“真乖！”郑允浩奖励地在他膝盖上亲了一口，倾身上前，把自己火热的前端搁在湿漉漉的小穴外边，进去一厘米又退出来，又进去，又出来...

他这样反复逗弄着金在中，眼睛一直盯着金在中的脸，最后金在中实在受不了了，他里面更深的地方像长了蚂蚁，蚂蚁听着郑允浩的指挥，一个劲儿的逗着他。

金在中咬着嘴唇，呼吸急促，他小声地说，“深一点...”

“嗯？浅一点？”

“不是，”他知道郑允浩是故意的，可他没办法，逼得他眼角发红，破罐子破摔地飞快瞟了一眼郑允浩，松开一只抱着腿的手直接握着郑允浩的那根就往身体里塞。

郑允浩没想过这反应，一时也被他弄得一愣。等他反应过来已经塞进去一半了，后面卡着进不去了。

金在中又急了，他张着嘴大口呼吸，肚皮一起一伏的，甬道里面也规律的收缩着。郑允浩是爽着的，偏偏他恶劣到极点，就像看金在中委屈的小模样。

金在中也没让他失望，立马就委屈上了。被打屁股的委屈和刚才现在被欺负的委屈一起涌上来，登时就一阵鼻子酸，那眼泪跟不要钱似的淌了满脸。红彤彤的嘴唇瘪着，大眼睛控诉地看着郑允浩。

这下郑允浩终于满意了，看够了，心花怒放了。

于是一挺腰把剩下那一半一起送了进去，金在中被噎了一下，那一声“啊”堵在喉咙里没出来。

他慌张地抱着郑允浩脖子，抱得紧紧的，缩着屁股躲着什么。刚刚那一下就那么恰好地戳在了最要命的那点上，那瞬间窜至头皮的酥麻快感让金在中感到极大地不安。

但郑允浩哪会顺着他？一感觉他这动作就按着一只手掌到金在中屁股上，死死地固定着不让动，次次都往那里戳。金在中甩着脑袋高高的叫着，两腿垂在郑允浩腰边没力气夹紧了。

越积越多的快感逐渐刺激地金在中发不出声音，大张着嘴巴往后仰着，整个腰背弯出一条好看的曲线。

郑允浩一手按背一手按屁股，咬着金在中的锁骨，喉咙里发出爽快的低吼，速度越来越快地冲击着。

最后撞得金在中抱着郑允浩脖子的手都坠了下来，金在中喃喃着“好舒服”，前面早不知道什么时候都已经射了，一塌糊涂地糊在两人的腹部，随着摩擦发出黏腻的声音，他们交合的地方也是，淫靡色情，郑允浩喜欢到极点。

他还嫌不够过瘾，显示拔出去，把金在中翻了个身让他趴在沙发靠背上，然后拍拍已经很红的屁股，“屁股撅起来，让你更爽！”

金在中刚被操地神志不清，又稀里糊涂射了一次，这会儿完全不知道怎么思考了，郑允浩怎么说他怎么做。乖乖撅着屁股把一样红彤彤的小穴露了出来，流着水等郑允浩去侵犯。

这场景看得郑允浩喉咙发紧，他两手摸上两瓣臀，力道大地金在中呜咽出声，甚至怀疑会不会留下指印。

接下来就是毫无章法，狂风暴雨般的猛插，等金在中抖着身体流了一沙发背的精液，后穴紧缴，郑允浩又是一顿发狂地乱操，才终于射了金在中满满一肚子。

等郑允浩射完拔出去之后，金在中摊成一滩泥，像个被玩坏的娃娃，惨兮兮地躺在沙发上，上面张着嘴短且急促地呼吸着，下面也随着呼吸的频率吐着白浊的液体。

过分好看，太容易让人丧失理智了！

郑允浩站在沙发边缘居高临下地看着金在中，有些得意自己的杰作。

他环顾了一下房子四周，说道。“这房里的东西都是两个人的，怎么？你跟你男朋友一起住的吗？”

金在中半阖着眼，睫毛上还挂着水珠子，他有气无力地“嗯”了一声，继续谈着休息。

“有男朋友了还勾引我？你他妈就这么骚？你男朋友一个人满足不了你吗？还是说我比他更合你口味？”

“郑允浩，”他打断了说个不停的郑允浩，掀起眼皮看了一眼，开口再没了之前的乖巧羞涩，“差不多得了，我现在想洗个澡，然后睡觉，晚饭你去买，累死了不想做。”

说完又闭上了眼。

郑允浩还在那儿遛着鸟插着腰，显然还没有出戏，“怎么？爽玩就不不认人了是不是？你信不信我——”

“你什么？你准备干嘛？”金在中目光如炬，被眼泪冲刷过的眸子黑得发亮，就这么盯着郑允浩。

然后郑允浩再也没多说一句话，老老实实地抱起金在中钻进浴室洗澡去了。

洗的时候金在中睡着了，他们今天搬家，本来收拾东西就挺累了，偏偏郑允浩今天又突发奇想要玩儿点花样。金在中顺从地配合他了，所以他现在不敢再折腾了。

郑允浩摸着被自己打红的屁股一阵感慨，平时哪儿舍得用这么大力啊，玩儿游戏果然不能太过沉迷！

 

 


End file.
